The Chocolate Strawberry
by Bioangel
Summary: Plenty of Amuto fluffy stuff. I can't write frigging summary's okay, just read the gosh darn story, I promise it's good! Thankies much! -Bioangel
1. Talking To Thin Air

**Bioangel: I'm soooo happy the first chapter of my first fanfiction story YAY!!!!**

**Ikuto: Why are you so excited? It's only the first chapter, it's not like you wrote a novel or something.**

**Bioangel: Hey! Why are you here you don't come in until the next chapter!**

**Ikuto: I just came to harass Amu.**

**Amu: Eeeeeeep!**

**Ikuto: Whatever, Bioangel doesn't own Shugo Chara........**

**Chapter One: Talking To Thin Air**

**Walking Home From School**

Amu walked home, exhausted from another long day at school with her friends. _I love being one of the guardians, but still it's tiring always having to keep up with the x-eggs. _

"Amu chan!" Ran's tiny voice was muffled by the shoulder bag Amu kept her four charas in.

"It's hot, and there's not enough room in here for four of us." Ran complained.

"Too bad, " Amu stated angrily, "none of you are getting out after what you did today!" Amu continued her face getting redder with anger.

"This is Amu chan's stubborn side." Ran whispered to Miki.

"I am not stubborn!" Amu yelled at her charas, an anger mark appearing on her forehead. Two people walking by looked at Amu like she was crazy. Amu waited until she rounded a corner and was alone with her charas.

"See," Amu shouted, "those people thought I was nuts!"

"But Amu chaaaaa." Ran complained some more.

Amu finally reached her house. She made sure no one was looking and took her house key out from under the new doormat her mom had bought, and started to unlock the door.

**Later in Amu's Room**

_It's kind of nice that mom and dad have been busy with work lately, and since dad takes Ami with him I get some time to myself before everyone gets home._ Amu yawned in the middle of her thoughts. _I'm so tired, I'll just take a little nap. _Amu told herself, curling up in a ball on her bed.

All of Amu's charas popped out of the bag they were in that Amu had slung onto her desk. They started pulling on Amu's hair and clothes in an attempt to get her to wake up.

"Amu chan, get up we need to practice your soccer skills." Ran nagged

"Su is hungry." Su whined in the third person.

"karaoke!" declared Dia.

"Of course that's what you want to do." Miki said.

**Bioangel: I had hoped it would be longer, but I think the rest will be.**

**Ikuto: Hurry up and put me in, this is and Amuto story isn't it? * smirks at Amu***

**Amu: W-well uhhh *starting to panick* R&R?**

**Bioangel: Not R&R yet I wasn't finished talking shoots Amu an evil glare.**

**Amu: *hides in corner***

**Bioangel: That's what I thoughT. Now uhhhhh, you bakas made me forget what I was going to say! Whatever R&R, again I guess**.


	2. Ikuto You Pervert

Bioangel: Finally chapter two! I haven't been able to write forever.

Ikuto: Yeah, sure took long enough, and nothing interesting happened in the first chapter anyway.

Bioangel: Well excuuuuuse me! You'll like the next couple chapters better. They all pretty much work in Ikuto's favor.

Amu: AAhhhhhhhhh!

Ikuto: *smirk*

Bioangel: It was so funny! Over the weekend I had my friend come over and we watched that gory movie wrong turn, and every time some was about to die my friend would go "Oh cheese Monkeys!". My friends little sister insisted on watching it with us so we just decided to scare her out of her mind. It was hilarious.

Ikuto: Thats horrible, you tortured a little kid just because you could.

Bioangel: Yeah it was great.......and it wasn't some random little kid it was my friends little sister. You should see what she doese to us.

Amu: Can we just get on with the story already!

Ikuto: So you want the Amuto story to continue.....*grabs Amu and huggs around waist while smirking*

Amu: N-No I j-just -

Bioangel: Stop all this lovey dovey crap theres enough of it in my story! Someone disclaim.

Amu: Bioangel doesn't own Shugo Chara, or the movie Wrong turn.

Chapter 2: Waking Up To Ikuto

Amu's Room

Amu felt something soft brush against her cheek. She opened her eyes sleepily, to be staring straight at Ikuto, his face only centimeters away from hers.

"Ikuto you pervert." Amu yelled in surprise, already starting to blush. In the middle of tryin to get away she fell off her bed and hit her head on the desk next to it. Amu sat in a corner clutching her head in pain, angry that Ikuto had scared her.

Amu looked up, only to see Ikuto smirking which only made her angrier and blush more.

"Y-You pervert Ikuto!" Amu yelled again. It came out meaner that she meant it to be, but Ikuto didn't notice. He walked over and scooped Amu up in his arms preparing to carry her bacl to her bed.

"Ikuto you backa put me down!" Amu shouted whacking the top of Ikuto's head repeatedly. Ikuto dropped Amu onto her bed, all the covers whooshing up around her, then climbed on next to her. Amu scrambled to get away, but Ikuto grabbed her sround her waist and pulled her body closer to his. Amu could already feel her face heating up.

"You wanna know what a real pervert is?" Ikuto asked,smirking at the thought.

Amu stared back at Ikuto's face, speachless. Her heart was beating to fast for her to think. Ikuto swung his leg over her pinning her to the bed, and moved his face closer to hers.

*Oh god, what would my parents think if they found out I wasn't pure?!* Amu thought panicking. She closed her eyes in fear.

Ikuto kissed her softly on her forehead and got up.

"You can open your eyes now." Amu heard Ikuto say.

Amu reluctantly opened one eye, and forced herself to look around. There was Ikuto standing beside her bed hands in pocket, smirking at her.

"You didn't put up a very good fight." Ikuto said in a pleased tone.

Amu rolled over on her side so Ikuto couldn't see her blushing and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You wouldn't have stopped anyway." Amu protested angrily.

"True" Ikuto replied triuphantly.

"Amu chan we're home!" called Midori cheerfully from downstairs.

"Where is my little sparrow," Amu's father questioned her mother starting to panic, "what if she's with a BOY!" Amu's dad burst into tears.

"I'm coming papa." Amu called soothingly to her father.

"Ami chan want's to play with Amu chan's dolls!" Ami stated impatiently in the third person. Amu's little sister bounded up the stairs.

"You have to go!" Amu whisper yelled at Ikuto, pushing him out onto the veranda shutting the door.

Ami burst into Amu's bedroom. Amu turned and looked out the sliding glass doors. The cat boy had already disappeared.

*He's so mysterious-* Amu's thoughts were interupted by her little sister. "Where are your dolls," Ami asked excitedly, "we're going to play house."

"Ah th-there lost right now." Amu lied making up an excuse.

"Awww." Ami left the room disappointed.

Amu was stunned that her little sister acutually believed her. -phew- Amu sighed. *I feel kind of bad that I had to kick Ikuto out. Tomorrows saturday though, he'll probably come by and I can apologize then.* Amu felt a little better telling herself this and washed up to go downstairs for dinner.

Bioangel: Urrrrr this is frusterating, my chapters always come out short.

Ikuto: You were right I think I will like this story.

Bioangel: Yeah but you die in the end.

Ikuto: What!

Bioangel: I was kidding calm down. It was great though this weekend I wnet to skate tour in Roseville with my cousin one of my friends and two guy friends. We were practically in a sea of shirtless guys and my friend though the hottest one there was some dude with his head in a trash, because he reminded her of her like ex-boyfrined thingy that she still likes.

Amu: Okay.

Bioangel: I don't blame her though he was pretty hot.

Amu: trashcan dude or the other one

Bioangel: Both actually. It was funny Me my cousin and the boys got in a spit fight on the way home. My friend wanted nothing to do with it. It was really cramped because there was dive of us sharing three seats.

Ikuto: Isn't that illegal?

Bioangel: Since when have you ever cared about the law?

Ikuto: Yeah thats true.

Amu: Anyway R&R people.


	3. Wipe My Tears Away

**Bioangel: Finally chapter 3 EEEEPPP! I'm so excited it's taken soooooo long.**

**Ikuto: Yeah tell me about it...**

**Bioangel: *shoots evil glare* shut up your not the one who had to go to your aunts house every time you wanted to type something.**

**Ikuto: I don't type at all.**

**Bioangel: SHUT UP! Whatever I'm too ticked off now to type anymore. Someone disclaim already.**

**Amu: Bioangel doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

Chapter 3: Wipe My Tears Away

Amu sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Her charas still peacefully sleeping in their eggs.

*Why are they always gone when I need them most?* Amu wondered angrily

Amu got dresses sluggishly and wondered downstairs for breakfast.

"Ohayo Amu chan." Amu's dad exclaimed excitedly.

"O-Ohayo." Amu managed to stutter sadly, remembering how mean she'd been with Ikuto yesterday.

Later:

Amu had just finished breakfast and was starting to stand up when the doorbell rang.

"Could you get that?" Amu's mother asked.

Amu walked over to answer the door. *Ikuto almost never uses the door.* Amu thought.

"Ohayo Amu chan!" Utau greeted Amu, as she burst through the front door.

Amu felt a little embarrassed with herself thinking it had been Ikuto.

"Ohayo Utau chan!" Amu's mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Amu was gonna come somewhere with me and Ikuto today. We'll have her back before ten o'clock." Utau finished as she whisked Amu out the door by her arm.

"I-I'm going somewhere?" Amu half said and half asked questioningly.

"You'll see. Ikuto didn't want me to ruin the surprise." Utau stated enthusiastically, with a devious look upon her face.

A Bit Later:

Utau's pace slowed as they neared Ikuto's house. Opening the front door Utau barged right in, dragging Amu with her. "Ikuto," Utau called up the stairs, "I brought Amu!"

Ikuto reached the edge of the railing and easily hopped up on it and sat down. "Show off." Utau exposed.

"What do you mean?" Amu questioned clueless.

"He's gonna jump." Utau replied uninterested.

"Ahhhh don't jump you might-" Amu's panic was cut short as Ikuto jumped, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"You can open your eyes now." *God, I have to tell her this a lot.* Ikuto thought after stating the obvious walking over to Amu.

Amu opened her eyes slowly, afraid she might see an even more broken Ikuto, only to find the all too smug cat boy.

"Y-You're not hurt?" Amu reassured herself, more than actually asking anyone. She knew it was a mistake as soon as the words rolled off her tongue.

Ikuto's faced contorted into a smirk. "You were worried about me." Ikuto began in a teasing tone.

"I was not." Amu argued beginning to blush along with raising her voice.

"Just admit it, you couldn't stand to see anything happen to me." Ikuto beseeched, genuinely happy. Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu enclosing her inside a warm hug. *He's gotta be pulling "the kitten" act.* Amu thought. *He actually does seem happy though.* Amu changed her mind pleased.

When Ikuto finally released Amu from his hug she was blushing a florescent red and sort of smiling to herself.

"You like my hugs." Ikuto boasted, transforming into the regular smirking cat boy once again.

"Do not." Amu proceeded to contradict everything Ikuto said, angry he had noticed her smile.

"Okay," Utau cut the starting conversation short, "now that you two are finished with your love fest, I have to get Amu dressed.

Amu was speechless. She wasn't sure what was worse the comment about a love fest, or the fact that Utau was given free reign to dress her.

Utau once again grabbed Amu by the arm and pulled her up the stairs. down a hallway, and stopped at her old bedroom.

*Why does she have to have a bedroom in my house even if she doesn't live here.* Ikuto wondered to himself.

Later:

"Okay," Utau called down to Ikuto, "all done!"

Amu struggled to hold all sides of her skirt down at once. Utau had had made Amu wear her old clothes from when she was younger, and they were all too skimpy.

Ikuto waltzed in the room, took one look at Amu, his hand moving up to his chin and began to smirk. Amu's already apparent blush brightened in redness.

"Well, my work here is done," Utau stated, pleased, "anyway, Enjoy your selves I don't want to be late to meet kukai." Utau added as she skipped out of the room.

Ikuto walked over to Amu and bent down a little to whisper something in her ear. "If you want we can stop and get you some more comfortable clothes, but you can't tell Utau." Ikuto suggested beginning to smirk, "Even though I do like these ones.

"We'll stop and get clothes." Amu growled at Ikuto, unable to stop the oncoming blush.

"Are you sure?" Ikuto asked entrancingly, pulling her against his chest and putting his face centimeters from hers. *Aaaahhh I can't think, why am such a fool when I get nervous?* Amu asked herself beginning to panic.

"Anyway time to go." Ikuto said releasing Amu, after giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. *She sue is cute when she's startled.* Ikuto marveled to himself.

Ikuto walked out of the room leaving Amu still standing there like an idiot, in shock.

"Are coming?" Ikuto asked sticking his head back through the doorway.

"Y-Yes." Amu replied a little startled.

When they walked out the door Ikuto turned right, "All right time to get you some clothes." Ikuto commented.

Amu stopped and started pointing the other way. "My house is that way though." she protested, confused.

"I know where your house is." Ikuto replied looking at her like she was a moron, and then began smirking. "Don't you remember yesterday?" he asked, waiting for her to blush at the memory.

It worked to perfection, Amu was bright red in a matter of seconds. "How'd you get in anyway?" Amu grumbled, mad with herself about blushing so easily. "I locked the door after I came in." she continued.

"The same way I always do. The balcony, you never lock that." Ikuto remarked as he turned around and kept walking. Amu forgot how the conversation even started and absentmindedly picked up her pace to keep up with Ikuto, causing her skirt to fly up in the process.

"Stop looking Ikuto!" Amu yelled as she caught Ikuto looking at her smirking.

"When the day comes that you fall madly in love with me and we get married the fact that I know you have blue panties with a black bow won't seem like a big deal." Ikuto mused, his smirk deepening

Amu's face was miserably red, and she was almost in tears with embarrassment. "What makes you think that will happen?" Amu shouted "And how could you look at my panties Ikuto?" Amu continued yelling with shame and embarrassment as a tear rolled down her face.

Amu flung her arms down to her side to hold down her skirt and picked up her pace to escape Ikuto's company. "Amu wait!" Ikuto called as he started to run, easily catching up with the pink haired girl in a couple of strides. He grabbed Amu by her shoulders and spun her around trapping her in a warm hug.

"I'm sorry Amu, I didn't mean to make you feel bad." Ikuto tried to sooth her.

Amu looked up at Ikuto through tears, it wasn't the usual Ikuto at all. He looked genuinely sorry and unsure of himself, maybe even a hint of a blush, but she wasn't sure.

Amu managed to free one hand to wipe her face, but Ikuto beat her to it. Wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "I'm sorry." Ikuto repeated again in anguish *I wouldn't have said anything if I knew it would upset her this much.*Ikuto thought. Amu instantly felt bad for making such a fuss, all she wanted was for Ikuto to be okay.

"I-I forgive you." Amu replied. This time hugging Ikuto. At first Ikuto was surprised that Amu had forgiven him so fast, and then quickly wrapped his arms around her again, returning the hug. *I really don't deserve her.* Ikuto punished himself silently.

Amu caught a glance of an old woman staring out her window shaking her head. "Look what you did, we're freaking out your neighbors." Amu complained letting Ikuto go to continue walking, still not knowing where they were going.

Ikuto just smiled a little and swung his left arm around Amu's waist, and strangely enough Amu did the same in return. *That was weird when I saw Ikuto's face and how upset he looked all that mattered to me was his happiness. I completely forgot about what he'd done.* Amu marveled silently.

Later:

Ikuto stopped in front of a little store. "Take your time and pick out what you like, we have a while to kill before it gets dark." Ikuto made know as he held the door open for Amu. His eyes sparkling in a playful manner, but still serious.

"D-Dark?" Amu ventured cautiously.

"I would tell you but it would ruin the surprise." Ikuto carried on the mystery.

Later-er:

Ikuto sat sprawled in a blue cushioned chair outside Amu's dressing room. "By the way it might be kind of cold so don't forget to pick out some leg warmers and a jacket or whatever unless you're planning on spending the night very close to me for warmth." Ikuto teased, emphasizing the word close.

*I can already see the smirk on his face.* Amu thought and kind of laughed to herself, still not able to stop the blush though.

"Not h-happening." Amu stuttered from inside the dressing room, with the secret hope it would.

Amu popped out of the dressing room. "I-Is this okay?" Amu continued to stammer. Ikuto straightened in his chair and beheld the trebling pink haired girl before him. Amu wore a fuzzy midnight blue and black kitty jacket slightly unzipped, exposing her shoulders. Underneath was a dark blue spaghetti strap camisole with little black bows and black lace trimming the edges. As well as blue and black plaid skirt and legwarmers, accented by the always present, yet so out of place x-clip.

Ikuto was observing Amu as she began to fidget, under his scrutinizing gaze she blushed. Amu broke the silence, " I-Is it too expensive looking. We shouldn't have stopped here, I can just get clothes from my house."

Ikuto stood up and began to walk over to Amu, she couldn't decide if he was smirking or smiling. Ikuto crushed Amu in a giant warm hug, inhaling as he pressed his face into her soft pink hair. *She always smells just like strawberries* Ikuto noted, pleased he kissed her softly on the top of her head before he let go. Still grasping her shoulders Ikuto finally answered her question, "You look just like my koneko chan now. It's perfect." Amu's blush deepened as he spoke each word.

A smile took its place on Amu's mouth as she threw her arms under Ikuto's to hug him tightly again. A little shocked Amu hugged him, twice in one day, he gently hugged her back, as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Okay kids, break up the love scene. Buy something or get out." the manager droned. Amu broke off the hug a little embarrassed, but completely content.

**Bioangel: Wow I'm pleased with this chapter It's not really that long, but longer than the others. Actually I revised this chapter three times twice in writing for and even more when I typed it. Things were originally supposed to go a different way, but I like this better.**

**Ikuto: *smirking* I like the way this is going.**

**Amu: You made Ikuto sound like the hero of the millennium * actually thinks he is anyway.**

**Bioangel: Yeah I did mean for his personality to come off a little different. I have to go tho my friend is here some one say that thingy at the end thx bye.**

**Ikuto: Whatever R&R.**


	4. In The Midst Of Her Terror

**Bioangel: Oh my god, it's taken me so long to finish this chapter!**

**Ikuto: Tell me about it we're not getting any younger here…**

**Bioangel: Shut up Ikuto! You'll thank me after this chapter. *pouting***

**Ikuto: This is probably bad for you Amu. *smirk***

**Amu: *blushing* Help me! **

**Bioangel: Anyway, I was reading through previous chapters and I realized how many spelling and just plain errors there were. So, I've decided to commit to using the spell and grammar check on my computer! *cape blowing in wind moment of glory* I apologize for all of the mistakes, but I'm to lazy to correct them so bare with me.**

**Ikuto: Hurry I want to see what happens, you put a password on your computer and I can't read ahead anymore.**

**Bioangel: *pokes tongue out toward Ikuto***

**Your: Bioangel doesn't own, Shugo Chara, Haunted Houses, or anything else ~nya!**

**Chapter Four: In The Midst Of Her Terror**

**Later That Evening**

Ikuto came to an abrupt stop as they reached a corner and the "stop" signal flashed. He paused in what he was doing to glimpse Amu in her new clothes.

"T-thanks Ikuto," Amu managed to get out, already blushing, "for the clothes I mean." she finished, fidgeting nervously.

Ikuto grabbed Amu around her waist with his right hand and hugged her to his side.

"I like to buy you presents, it's rare that you actually let me." he teased. Amu smiled and started to giggle a little bit to herself. Ikuto began to smile at the sight of the small pink haired girl hugged against him.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

*****When Ikuto actually smiles I get this happy feeling, but for some reason it feels like he's always holding back, hiding something.*

**Normal P.O.V.**

W-well it's not gonna last long. We can return them or something later." Amu declared.

"Amu," Ikuto paused, "do you really think they're going to want those clothes back after you've spent the evening with me?" Ikuto teased, a smirk developing on his lips.

"W-well even if something were to happen, I don't think the clothes would be involved." Amu tried to joke back, but her voice was shaky and unsure of herself. She blushed so fluorescently a passerby asked if she felt alright.

Ikuto just starred at her stunned. Then broke out into violent laughter. Amu crossed her arms, a frown reaching her face.

"What?" she questioned, not sure if she was actually angry or not.

"When you say things like that you just sound like a moron." Ikuto choked out through continuous laughter. "I don't think you could make it sound like you meant that if you were an actress." he finished using the back of his hands to wipe his eyes.

Amu's mouth fell open. "I could be _bad_ if I wanted to." Amu argued.

"No you couldn't." Ikuto chuckled, the laughter still lingering.

"Could so." Amu continued.

"Ahhhhhh," Ikuto sighed, "don't." he asserted, last of the laughter leaving. His voice took on a more serious tone now. The "walk" signal flashed for them to cross.

"Let's go." Ikuto urged, taking Amu's hand gently as he stepped off the sidewalk.

Amu wasn't exactly sure what just happened, but she did know that Ikuto was being serious, and since that was rare he must have really meant it.

**Later**

The sun was just setting over the city lights, as the town began to grow dark.

Amu clutched to Ikuto's arm stumbling along side him in the fading light.

"Where are we going?" she asked nervously. Amu didn't recognize any of her surroundings and didn't like the idea of being lost at night without her charas.

"We're almost there, hold on." Ikuto consoled her, so reassuringly it was impossible for Amu to believe otherwise.

All of a sudden Ikuto's arm was yanked from Amu's grasp.

"Ikuto?" Amu yelled startled.

"I'm right here, calm down." Ikuto called back, laughing softly at Amu's jumpiness.

Amu heard a switch flip and a generator start just before dim light flooded the area. With everything now dully illuminated she could see Ikuto standing a couple feet away, back facing her, silhouetted against the yellow, glowing, round, bulb lights of a once cheerful carnival.

Ikuto turned around and extended his arm, palm up, towards Amu motioning for her to take his hand.

Amu's face instantly flushed red, her heart beat elevating as she nervously, yet still excitedly, placed her hand in his.

"I thought they shut this down a long time ago." Amu stared in awe.

"Yeah me too, it turns out Easter was the company that bought them out and wanted to tear it down." Ikuto replied with a hint of sadness creeping into his voice. "I couldn't let that happen though…" his voice trailed off.

"What did you do to keep it going?" Amu dared to ask.

Ikuto didn't respond. He just squeezed Amu's hand gently and pulled her up beside him as he walked toward the gates of the chain link fencing that surrounded the entire carnival.

Amu decided to let her question pass. For just a second Amu was almost sure she saw a tear roll down Ikuto's cheek, but just as soon as she thought she saw it, it was gone and she wasn't sure if it ever existed.

Ikuto dropped Amu's hand to climb the fence and hopped gracefully to the ground on the other side. Ikuto pulled out a key and shoved it into the rusty lock on his side of the fence. He pulled the chain from around the gates and tossed it aside, opening the gates and beckoning for Amu to step through.

Amu walked in, dazed. Even though the carnival was beautiful there seemed to be something sinister about it. There wasn't the usual harsh music belting from every ride, or the smell of a hundred different fried foods lingering in the air, in fact it was dead silent. Everything seemed like it was in slow motion, under the twinkle of hundreds of dazzling little lights.

Amu was determined to have a good time though. Ikuto looked like he needed cheering up. Amu bounced passed him, pink hair fluttering lightly in the cool night breeze, and caught his hand in hers as she went by.

"Come on, let's ride the teacups for old times sake." she started, smiling while pulling Ikuto along with her.

Ikuto stopped, jolting Amu to a halt. She turned, surprised.

"On one condition," Ikuto chimed, smirk spreading across his lips. He bent down and scooped Amu up in his arms. Amu squeaked in surprise, face already crimson. "you have to sit in my lap." Ikuto continued, obviously pleased with himself for thinking of this.

"Absolutely not!" yelped Amu, blushing deeper as Ikuto proudly waltzed to the teacups, Amu in his arms.

Ikuto just kept smirking and chuckling to himself as Amu continued her futile attempts to escape his arms.

Ikuto stepped into an elegant strawberry red-pink teacup and sat down, keeping Amu pinned helplessly in his lap by hugging her. Yoru threw the breaker for the teacups and they began to swirl around each other as sweet music began to play, the yellow bulb lights twinkling overhead.

As the ride continued it's monotonous, yet somehow soothing circles Amu began to relax and Ikuto's gripping hug grew more tender.

Amu sat in Ikuto's lap laying her head back against his shoulder to gaze up at the stars, while Ikuto twirled a piece of her hair between his fingers.

"You really love this place, don't you Ikuto?" Amu decide to pry a little.

"How could I not? It's the one place you actually have fun with me." Ikuto teased gently, but a sadness was hidden behind the soft laugh that was almost a sigh. Amu knew that wasn't truly it, but she also knew she wasn't going to get any more, no matter how hard she tried. So she decided to let it go.

And even though she knew it wasn't true, Ikuto's previous comment made her feel a tad bit guilty.

"I'm sorry…" Amu's voice came out softly, trailing off towards the end.

Ikuto hugged her tighter.

"I was only kidding." he murmured as he twisted to kiss her softly on the cheek. Ikuto felt Amu's face instantly heat up as his lips lingered on the spot he kissed. He laughed softly, his warm breath brushing against Amu's vulnerable neck, making her shiver. He continued kissing down to the hollow of her jaw, trailing down her neck, and onto the top of her collar bone, where he could feel her elevated pulse.

A low moan resonated in Amu's throat and escaped her lips just before the ride stopped.

Ikuto's lips contorted themselves into a smirk as Amu leapt from his lap, now thoroughly embarrassed and angry with herself.

Yoru stifled and laugh as he watched silently, knowing that if Ikuto caught him he'd be mad at him.

Amu stomped along through the carnival, arms crossed, not really looking where she was going.

Ikuto jogged a few paces until he caught up with her, then slowed to match he pace.

Even knowing how mad Amu was, Ikuto couldn't fight back his smirk.

As soon as Amu glimpsed his face, "D-don't look so pleased with yourself." she steamed. "Y-you just caught me off guard." she tried to justify the previous event to herself.

Ikuto shrugged, "I can't help it if you find me irresistibly seductive."

"W-well I h-hope you enjoyed yourself," Amu proceeded with her angry rant, "because it w-wont happen again!" she finished, breaking into an all out run.

Ikuto stopped, "We both know this isn't going to work Amu!"

Amu just kept running without glancing back.

"Okay we'll do this your way!" Ikuto called, smirk deepening as he turned a corner passing the bumper cars at a leisurely pace.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Huhhhhhh, huhhhhhhhhh, Amu panted loudly bending over, to hold onto her knees. *I think I finally lost him. I can't think clearly when I'm _with _him, but when I'm not, all I think about is _being_ with him.*

Amu walked around the outer edge of the carousel looking behind her to confirm Ikuto was completely out of sight. She turned around to be standing directly in front on the Haunted House. A gargoyle perched in a window peering menacingly over the carnival. *I-I've always been afraid of haunted houses, but it's the last place Ikuto will think to look.*

Amu stepped up to the control booth and pushed the button to open the doors. They opened with a WHOOSH, fog rolling out. *It's not real, it's not real, it's not real.* Amu tried to reassure herself, not fully believing it.

**Several Minutes Later - Still Amu's P.O.V.**

Amu jumped as something growled in the dark. Then she heard something padding toward her and the clicking of claws against the hard floor. "J-just keep walking.* Amu thought to herself.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind! Then…blackness.

**Later That Night - Normal P.O.V.**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Amu shrieked in the darkness. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Her bangs stuck to her forehead from sweat as she burst into sobs.

"What is it?" Ikuto cried, frightened that something might have happened to Amu.

Amu didn't even think about what she was doing or where she was, she threw her arms around Ikuto. Proceeding to soak his white men's tank top with tears. Ikuto sighed, relieved that she was unharmed, as she clung to him.

"I-I h-had a n-n-nightmare." she choked out between sobs.

"It's okay, it wasn't real." Ikuto hugged her and rubbed her back soothingly, attempting to calm her down. Not knowing what to do when she cried.

"W-where are we?" Amu questioned confused, as she loosened her grip a little.

For the first time she looked around, and recognized Ikuto's room. Then noticed she was wearing a t-shirt way to big for her, that would hang down to her knees if she stood up.

"My bedroom. You fainted in the haunted house. I came in to get you and you just fell over when I grabbed you." Ikuto still held his arms around her, honestly trying his best to be comforting.

"Oh crap! I need to call my parents, they're going to-"

Ikuto cut her off, "I already called them, they know you're here, they said it's fine if you stay the night."

Amu inhaled a deep breath and then sighed. She looked at herself appalled by what she saw.

"Sorry I'm so sweaty, I dreamt about the haunted house." she apologized, once again succeeding to embarrass herself.

"It's fine, I figured you'd wake up at some point so I put some of Utau's pajamas in the bathroom so you could take a shower." he offered, still sounding a little worried.

"T-thanks." Amu stuttered gratefully, the last of the fear ebbing away.

Amu threw the sweat drenched sheets and blankets off her legs and climbed out of bed to go take a shower.

"Amu," Ikuto called. Amu spun around almost automatically now when Ikuto said something to her. She knew it was a mistake though as soon as she saw the already prominent smirk, "if you're still scarred I could come with you." he ventured teasingly, yet almost realistically.

Amu frowned and slammed the bathroom door behind her, locking it to ensure that Ikuto wouldn't get in.

Ikuto laughed as he also got up to strip the sweaty sheets and blankets and replace them with clean ones.

**In The Bathroom - Amu's P.O.V.**

Amu walked into the bathroom and found fresh pajamas and a toothbrush.

She turned on the water and began to pull the t-shirt over her head when she realized a very intimate detail she had overlooked in the midst of her terror and confusion. If she had fainted, who had undressed and redressed her? *I'm going to _kill_ him* Amu amused herself with the thought, before she admitted to herself that she really didn't mind.

**After Amu's Shower - Normal P.O.V.**

When Amu walked out of the bathroom Ikuto had finished replacing the bedding and was getting back from retrieving a pillow from Utau's room.

"Sorry" Amu apologized again.

"You look very sexy in those mini shorts." Ikuto made his was across the room to Amu, smirking. Wearing nothing, but his tank top and boxers.

Of course Ikuto had to have a sister that only wore _sexy_ clothing, and Ikuto undoubtedly picked out the skimpiest thing he could find, mini shorts and a lacey spaghetti strap.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu's waist hugging her tightly to his chest.

"How did I get dressed before?" Amu dared to ask, a little afraid of, but looking forward to the answer. Ikuto immediately laughed, pleased. Amu started to shove him away, preparing a weak attempt to yell at him, but he only hugged her tighter.

"I'm only kidding. I had Utau come by, and she was pretty pissed we interrupted her date with Kukai." he thought he was reassuring her. Amu felt almost disappointed and it briefly showed.

"Would you rather me have done it?" Ikuto asked, a little surprised, but still smirking, appeased.

"N-no!" Amu defended. "I-I just feel bad we had to interrupt her date." she lied.

"Sure…"Ikuto threw the argument, scooping her up and carrying her to the edge of the bed.

"I-I can sleep on the c-couch or something." Amu babbled on, face reddening with every word.

"Amu," Ikuto began to protest, "you were already in bed with me before and sleeping with me will be a lot more comfortable than the couch." he convinced her as he set her down.

"F-fine, but you stay on that side of the bed." Amu poked a finger towards the opposite side of the bed from her.

Ikuto held his hands above his head like he had been caught in the middle of committing a crime, "Whatever you say." he replied, obviously not meaning a word of it.

Ikuto clicked off the light and Amu rolled over onto her side, closing her eyes. Now genuinely exhausted. Not more than a few seconds later she felt Ikuto wrap his arms around her waist and pull her up against him.

"Y-you're on my side." Amu fought weakly.

"Technically you're on my side, and you suck at lying." Ikuto chuckled softly, nuzzling his face into Amu's damp hair.

She smiled and turned over to face Ikuto and rest her head on his shoulder while she fell asleep.

**Bioangel: I'm so proud, and sleepy, it's so late *yawn* and I have school tomorrow.**

**Ikuto: Wow I think this was the longest one yet.**

**Bioangel: I know I'm so excited to see what people say!**

**Amu: I slept with Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: *smirk***

**Bioangel: You're like the one person on earth who wouldn't like that, *cough*even though you secretly do*cough*.**

**Ugggggghhhh I'm going to sleep now.**

**Ikuto: R&R, we'll be waiting…**

**Amu: *still blushing***


	5. Yaya's Birthday

**Bioangel: YES! Chapter 5 finished!**

**Ikuto: How come it always takes you so long?**

**Bioangel: I've been busy with deviantart, by the way if anyone wants to find me look up "Jisatsuangel".**

**Nagihiko: Hey, I'm actually in this chapter.**

**Rima: Me too!**

**Bioangel: Hehehe sorry it took me so long to add you guys, I just wanted to do it at the perfect moment.**

**Ikuto: Like it really mattered…**

**Bioangel: SHUT UP IKUTO! You might just enjoy chapter six if you pipe down.**

**Amu: Oh god.**

**Bioangel: Sorry I enjoy writing about Ikuto, because I love his sexy attitude, and you are the perfect victim. Anyone else just wouldn't be right, as Lilly chan puts it, Tadase can just go stab his eye out with a fork.**

**Tadase: .'**

**Ikuto: Bioangel doesn't own Shugo Chara, it's characters, roller rinks, or legally anything else for four more years.**

**Bioangel: I'm so proud!**

**Ikuto: Why?**

**Bioangel: I didn't even have to ask you to say that this time!**

**Ikuto: -_-'**

**Chapter Five: Yaya's Birthday**

**In The Morning**

Amu woke up, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and sat up in bed. When she saw that Ikuto was no longer beside her she dragged herself out of the warm bed and went to look for him.

She walked down the stairs, thinking carefully about each step so she wouldn't fall. Once she reached the bottom all she had to do was follow her nose. She could smell eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns all cooking. Her stomach rumbled a little in response.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

*Well I didn't eat dinner last night. I guess I can stay just long enough to have breakfast* she decided to allow herself just that.

**Normal P.O.V.**

When Amu finally wandered into the kitchen Ikuto met her with a giant warm hug. Like usual, pressing his face into her hair.

"Good morning Koneko chan." Ikuto greeted her cheerfully. "I made you breakfast." Ikuto announced as he walked back to the stove, on which he had several things cooking all at once.

"T-thanks." Amu continued to stutter, she was a little shocked. Ikuto seemed to be good at nearly everything, but she had still never seen him cook before.

"All done." Ikuto brought Amu a heaping plate of food.

Amu picked up her fork and stabbed a bit of the scrambled eggs with it, then popped them into her mouth.

"Mmmmmhh." Amu began to spear the rest of her food. Hungry from the combination of not eating, fainting, and then having horrific nightmares.

Ikuto just smirked proudly, obviously the food was good, and he knew it. Then he rose to get something.

"One more thing." He boasted, opening the fridge door to pull out a small dish of something that was partially red.

Amu stared as Ikuto brought the concoction back to the table, never knowing his underlying intentions.

The he shoved the small dish across the table to her as he sat down.

"Chocolate covered strawberries for 'my' chocolate covered strawberry." he finished, please with himself.

Ikuto pulled his hands up to his face to rest his chin in them while he peered across the table at Amu, smirking.

"What?" Amu asked, knowing, before the words came out he probably had some perverted comment to toss at her.

"You slept with me." Ikuto announced, like he had been waiting to state that all morning.

"D-did not. I slept 'next' to you. There's a 'big' difference." she corrected him

"We can change that." Ikuto leaned in closer as he kept the subject going, entertaining himself.

"Absolutely not!" Amu refused, blush deepening.

"That's also what you said about sitting in my lap for the teacups." he reminded her casually.

Ikuto stood up and walked over to Amu, leaning down to kiss her on the top of the head, and retrieve her breakfast dishes.

"Better get dressed. I brought some of you're clothes, they're in my bathroom. Kukai will be here any minute to pick you up, and if he see's you in that, he'll suspect something. Then I'll have to tell him about how you slept with me." Ikuto looked Amu up and down, smirk never leaving his lips as he warned her.

"'By' you, but that's right, I was supposed to meet them today for Yaya's birthday. I completely f-forgot." Amu remembered, just now sobering from her overdose of Ikuto.

She rushed up stairs to throw on a skirt and spaghetti strap with the sweater Ikuto bought her. Everything had been washed and folded neatly, then placed in a bag for Amu to take.

Amu yanked her fingers through her hair a few times to comb it and brushed her teeth. Then tossed up a bit of her pink hair in her x-clip. Amu observed how clean Ikuto was, for a twenty something year old guy. Then remembered she was pressed for time and picked up her pace.

Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang. Ikuto opened it to find Kukai standing there in shorts and a button up Hawaiian shirt. He slapped Ikuto a high five.

"Did ya get some last n-" Kukai began excitedly before her was cut off.

Amu placed both hands firmly on Kukai's chest and shoved him off the doorstep towards the little red sports car.

Ikuto smirked as Amu leaned up on her very tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek goodbye.

Ikuto repeated the motion and hugged her before she skipped off towards Kukai, who was now honking impatiently.

"I'm coming!" Amu yelled to Kukai, who was smiling happily and waving goodbye to Ikuto.

Amu hopped into the little car, still blushing from Kukai's comment and slung the safety belt across her torso. She wove goodbye to Ikuto as they drove away.

"So you and Ikuto-" Kukai began to ask Amu what he was going to ask Ikuto before he was cut short a second time.

"No, we didn't. So don't mention it to anyone, understood?" Amu glared at Kukai to make her point clear. Secretly wondering what she'd say if they had.

"Okay, okay. I get it." Kukai laughed, Amu's death glare not dampening his mood in the slightest.

"Stop by my house real quick so I can get my money to pay for my portion of Yaya's gift." Amu blurted, quickly pointing where to turn before Kukai missed it.

"Did you forget we've been friends for years and I know where you live?" Kukai gave Amu a 'you're nuts' kind of look.

"Just making sure." she lied. The truth was Amu was completely out of it, thinking about her night with Ikuto.

**At The Roller Rink**

"Amu, Kukai!" Yaya screamed as she ran toward them to tackle both in a giant hug.

Yaya had three balloons tied around each wrist and a birthday crown rested on her head.

"Well almost everyone's her now so we might as well start the cake." Kukai told her enthusiastically.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

*He probably just wants cake.*

**Normal P.O.V.**

"YAY!" Yaya released another scream of excitement.

Everyone being, Amu, Utau, Kukai, Nagihiko, Rima, and Kairi gathered around Yaya to sing her happy birthday.

For the first time since she'd left it began to dawn on Amu that Ikuto hadn't come with them, and Tadase didn't show either. She decided she'd ask Utau about it later, since she was absorbed in Kukai at the moment.

The cake was then divided into equal pieces for everyone.

THWACK! A piece of cake hit just in front of one of Utau's honey blonde ponytails.

Utau turned around to face the stunned crowd of friends, with the exception of one. Kukai was trying his best to look innocent, but he couldn't hold in all the laughter. It escaped in half stifled giggles, until he doubled over with laugher, losing it completely.

SMACK! The cake landed square in Kukai's face. Splattering everywhere. He wiped off the sweet frosting as his eyes got big, and mouth fell open.

Utau crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, an evil smirk spreading across her lips. Amu was somewhat lost in how alike Utau and Ikuto looked, you'd never guess they weren't twins if you didn't know them.

"You asked for it!" Kukai shouted. A grin spread in unison over everyone's face as they got the idea. Everybody grabbed a piece of the cake and begun hurtling it at someone else.

Ikuto emerged from the entrance door, dodging a piece of cake as if it was flying in slow motion. Then followed Tadase.

Ikuto looked as if someone had just given him bad news he'd heard for the millionth time. Amu wondered silently where he was coming from, and if he was with Tadase, or it was just fluke they showed up at the same time.

Ikuto smirked as he walked over to Amu, hands shoved in the pockets of his black skinny jeans. When he got close enough he pulled his hands out to wrap his arms around her.

"I-I'm covered in cake, you'll get it all over yourself if you hug me." Amu warned. Ikuto just shrugged a little.

Amu felt something wet glide up her cheek, bringing on yet another crimson blush, when she realized it was Ikuto's tongue.

"Humph," he pouted, "I like strawberry better that raspberry, but it's okay." he validated, slightly disappointed by the flavor.

Amu was frozen, mouth open, gaping at what just happened.

"Yuck! Get a room!" Utau yelled jokingly at them.

"Sounds great to me." Ikuto gave Amu a look -strategically placing his arm around her shoulders so she couldn't escape- as if to ask if they could, still smirking from previous events.

"You're one to talk." Nagihiko laughed at Utau, who was now hugged up against Kukai.

"T-the only thing we're getting are s-skates." Amu collected herself enough to announce.

"Yeah we're at a roller rink and haven't skated once yet." Rima inserted impatiently.

"Time for her gift then first." Utau commanded full attention. "You didn't forget it, did you?" Utau shot Ikuto a look that could kill, but he'd probably seen it a thousand times.

"No," Ikuto stated plainly as he yanked an envelope from his back pocket and tossed it to his sister, who then handed it proudly to Yaya.

She tore at the envelope excitedly, and when she saw what was inside, she was speechless.

"If only we could keep her this quiet and calm normally." Rima commented with a smile.

"AHHHHHHH!" Yaya let out a deafening shriek of joy. "I love guys!" she attacked everyone with a hugs.

The envelope contained a $400.00 gift certificate to Yaya's favourite boutique/candy shop. Everyone had pitched $50.00 in.

"Hehehe," Kukai laughed, pleased, "told you she'd love it." Kukai boasted, since it was his idea.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's skate." Nagihiko declared.

Everyone headed for the skating rink, except Tadase and Ikuto. Tadase went to go get skates and Ikuto made his way to a table, sitting down.

Amu skated over to Ikuto as carefully as she could, so she wouldn't fall.

Ikuto's chin, once again, rested in his hand as he looked up at Amu.

"Aren't you going to go skate?" he prompted.

"A-are you?" she began.

"I have a better view of you tripping and falling out there from here than I do skating." he claimed, smirk developing.

"I-I won't f-fall if you h-hold my h-hand." Amu coaxed nervously, sticking her hand towards Ikuto.

He couldn't hide his shock as his mouth fell open ever so slightly.

"W-well if you're going to take all d-day-" Amu trailed off, heart falling as she began to turn away.

Now Ikuto was all out smirking as he hopped up and grabbed Amu's waist from behind, still taller even without skates on. He pressed his lips to the edge of her ear.

"If you put it that way," he let his sentence drop as he kissed her cheek. Then dropped his arms to interlace his fingers with hers.

"Y-you still need s-skates." Amu tried desperately to say it without revealing how out of breath she was.

Ikuto squeezed her hand gently.

"Let's go get them then."

**Later**

Amu giggled and smiled on her way out of the roller rink, hand still in Ikuto's.

_Nyan nyan, nyan nyan, nihou nyan-_

Amu answered her sell phone before it could play all the way through the song.

"Hello?" she hummed, the high of happiness still present. "Y-yeah that's fine- no, no, I'll stay with a friend or something.-Okay.-Bye.-Love you too." Amu slipped the cell phone back into her pocket then.

"What is it?" Ikuto pried, with a worried expression on his face as he noticed the surprise in Amu's tone.

"Oh it's nothing, my parents are taking another business trip. They're taking Ami, so I won't have to worry about that, but it'll be boring at my house so I'm gonna try to bunk with a friend." She tried to reassure him, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"You're staying with me." Ikuto asserted.

"No, no, I've already spent to long at your-"

"You're staying with me." Ikuto repeated to confirm what he already stated.

Amu was stunned by how serious he looked, and knew when he was, there was no use protesting. There was no swaying him, and he would win if it killed him.

"Come on, let's go get you're things." He started walking toward his car, pulling Amu along with him.

"Hey Amu," she turned to face Kukai, "going home with Ikuto again?" he called in a mocking tone.

Amu twisted her face into a pout, stuck out her tongue, and flashed Kukai the finger with her free hand as she turned to get in the car door Ikuto had opened for her.

This only heightened Kukai's amusement and made him burst into laughter as Ikuto flashed him a triumphant grin, ducking inside the car.

Ikuto pushed down the throttle as the last of their friends exchanged goodbyes and dispersed.

**Bioangel: Ugggghhhh sooooo tired.**

**Ikuto: Hehehe you're coming to stay with me Amu.**

**Amu: *blush* o-okay.**

**Bioangel: You guys know what to do.**

**Ikuto/Amu: R&R please.**


	6. Porcelain Doll

**Bioangel: I'm pleased with this chapter.**

**Ikuto: This chapter sucks I got-**

**Bioangel: SHHHH! YOU MORON! Don't spoil what happens.**

**Ikuto:…*glare***

**Bioangel: Anyway, now that I look back on it, my summary for this story is not at all correct .' sooooooo…**

**Amu: No kidding…**

**Tadase: Am I ever going to be in this?**

**Bioangel: Ooooohh don't worry you will be. *death glare* After all though, it's labeled AMUTO for a reason isn't it? Dumbass…**

**Tadase: *scarred***

**Bioangel: I had a serious case of writers block, but I've solved it now and chapters should be coming quicker. YAY.**

**Yaya: Hooray! More chapters!**

**Ikuto: This is just a bunch of crap anyway, Bioangel doesn't own Shugo Chara, apple turnovers, or anything else in this story. **

**Chapter Six: Porcelain Doll**

**Later That Evening At Ikuto's house.**

"That was good." Amu complimented Ikuto on the spaghetti dinner he had prepared for them.

"Thanks." Ikuto replied coolly, secretly glad Amu had enjoyed his cooking. He once again cleared all the dishes from the table and sloppily placed them in the sink to be washed at a later time.

"I'm exhausted. D-do you mind if I take a shower?" Amu asked, as if he would say no.

"We could take one together." Ikuto offered, smirking at her.

Within seconds Amu was as red as the strawberries she'd eaten for breakfast.

"I'll see you when I get out!" Amu informed him, angry about how easily Ikuto could get her to blush.

Ikuto chuckled to himself as Amu stomped up the stairs.

**In The Bathroom**

Amu stripped off her undergarments and turned the shower knobs until warm water spilled out, filling the room with steam, and fogging up the mirror.

When Amu rolled the shower door back and stepped in she was met with a various array of shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and body washes, as well as bath scrubbies.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

*What the heck, these weren't here before. Ikuto couldn't have know I was going to stay with him or…*I fumed as I realized Ikuto must have run into my parents at some point while I was at Yaya's party before he got there.

**Normal P.O.V.**

She sighed and decided to let it go and enjoy her shower, but she'd give it to Ikuto good later. He wasn't going to get away with this. Being surprised and worried had all just been an act, hoow dare he play hero when he had set the whole thing up.

Amu sighed, as she admitted to herself she'd probably forget anyway. Warm water rolled down her back, trickled off her fingertips, and flowed between her toes before it reached it's destination, the drain.

She squirted some of the pink shampoo into her hands and rubbed it through her hair until she had large suds, careful not to get it into her eyes. Once she'd rinsed the last of the soapy lather away she worked in some, yet again pink, conditioner.

Once the pink haired girl was content with the cleanliness of her hair she snatched the razor Ikuto had undoubtedly placed on the shower's shelf for her, and began to shave her legs. As soon as they were smooth she shifted to do her armpits.

Finally satisfied, Amu twisted around to stop the cascading water and stepped out of the shower onto the fluffy white rug that occupied the space in front of the shower.

Plucking a towel off the wrack and wrapping it around herself Amu stepped from rug to rug to face the mirror. She rubbed a small portion of the glass with her hand so she could see her reflection clearly. Then pulled a brush through her hair gently. The warmth from the heater blew up through the floor vents and made her drowsy. Amu finished brushing her hair and teeth.

Towel tucked under her armpits, Amu turned to retrieve her pajama's from her bag. To her horror she discovered, in the midst of her anger and embarrassment, she'd forgotten to bring her bags in from the car.

Cursing herself for it, she forced her hand to grasp the doorknob, figuring Ikuto might still be preoccupied and she could sneak past the kitchen to obtain her belongings. Turning the knob as silently as she could, she then pushed the door lightly and it swung open slowly, revealing Ikuto stretched out across the mattress in nothing but boxers and a black guys tank top reading a manga.

"Am I being rewarded for my hospitality?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow and smirked as he examined Amu, wearing nothing except her green bath towel.

Face instantly five shades redder Amu crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, partially to make sure the towel was secure, but mostly out of habit.

"I forgot to bring in my bags." she pouted angrily, annoyed with her own stupidity.

"That still doesn't answer my question." Ikuto ventured further. He set his manga down and swung his legs over the side of the bed to stand up.

"D-don't touch me," Amu warned, taking an almost unnoticeably small step backwards, " I-I can file for sexual harassment."

Ikuto just rolled his eyes.

"You're going to file sexual harassment because I stood up to get you clothes, when you were already half naked?" he gave her an innocent questioning look. Ikuto could be a pretty good actor, but even Amu could see through this act. His smirk quickly returned when it was apparent to all his dismay was fake.

Tossing her an oversized navy blue t-shirt to wear he began to make his way back to the bed. Obviously, being a guy, Amu didn't expect him to remember this, but she still lacked a very crucial item of clothing.

Amu's pout deepened along with her blush. Even her ears wear florescent by now.

"I-I still need p-panties." Amu reminded Ikuto, fully embarrassing herself.

Ikuto's face revealed the slightest expression of surprise before contorting back into a smirk again.

"You could go without them." he suggested, making no move to locate any.

Amu glared at him, locking both her knees, and shifting her weight to her right leg so one hip popped out just noticeably.

"Alright, alright." Ikuto laughed, giving in. He once again dug through his dresser drawers until he came across a pair of boxers small enough for even Amu to fit.

Ame caught them as they flew her way.

Whirling around on her toes so she could go get dressed, Amu started to walk into the bathroom.

"You're bleeding!" Ikuto cried. Alarmed he leapt up from bed and was quickly squatting at Amu's side, examining the small red river gushing from the razor cut on her leg.

"Oh," Amu glanced down surprised, unaware she had cut herself, "I must have cut myself shaving. I-It's nothing, really."

"We're disinfecting it." Ikuto demanded sternly, determination in his eyes, and Amu knew he wasn't going to give in.

"If you have a band aid it'll be f-"

"Get dressed while I get my first-aid kit." he cut her off, standing up and yanking the door shut so she could dress in private.

As soon as Amu opened the door again Ikuto burst through holding a white box about the size of a lunch pail.

Amu plopped down on top of the toilet seat and surrendered her leg to Ikuto, who sat cross legged in front of her. He took her leg tenderly in his lap and twisted to the side slightly to see the cut better, ignoring the blood. It wasn't exceptionally wide, but it was reasonably deep. He then soaked a cotton ball in alcohol. Pressing it against the cut stung more than Amu had anticipated and she jumped. She clutched her leg above the area Ikuto was cleaning and squeezed.

"It sings!" Amu cried, a small tear forming at the corner of her left eye. She scolded herself for being such a baby, but couldn't help it as the tear rolled down her cheek.

Ikuto looked like he was concentrating, he rushed a little as he withdrew the cotton ball and tossed it into the garbage can by the sink. Then he ran a wash-clothe under warm water, rang it out, and returned to his cross legged position in front of her to wipe the blood off her leg.

He put the final touches on by placing a small square bandage over the cut. It was a soft pink, covered in chibi kitties.

Ikuto looked up at her, the corners of his lips twitching up into a small, genuine, sympathetic smile.

"All better." he assured himself as well as Amu, tilting his head slightly to one side.

"Sorry it stung." he apologized, actual concern reaching his voice.

Amu brought a hand up to her cheek to wipe the damp path the tear had left.

"T-thank you." she answered, grateful just to spend time with Ikuto. She leaned over to wrap her arms around his warm neck, giving in to the urge to hug him.

When Amu finally released him and started to pull away he caught the side of her face in his hand, stroking her cheek softly with his thumb. Goosebumps rose all over Amu's body and her heart skipped a beat.

She placed her hands back around his neck and Ikuto leaned forward, his lips meeting hers softly. He laughed a bit between breathes and couldn't fight back the smile as he felt the heat emanating from her face. As the kiss grew more passionate Amu found herself in Ikuto's lap. She pulled back a little to catch her breath, her heartbeat now way faster than normal as her forehead and nose leaned against Ikuto's with their eyes closed.

She was still catching her breath when Ikuto suddenly stood up then bent down to scoop her up bridal style. He carried her to the bed and when they reached it, set her down carefully, as if she was breakable. Then he crawled on next to her, after lifting the covers so they could get under.

Amu snuggled onto Ikuto's chest as he stretched his arm out. He hugged her, running his fingers up and down the length of her back. Using his free hand, he reached up to turn out the lamp on his side of the bed.

As he heard Amu's breathing grow more labored he knew she was contemplating something. "W-why do you get so worried when something happens to me?" Amu asked, hugging him closer, suddenly shy.

Ikuto drew in a deep breath.

"Because you're like a porcelain doll, delicate, but perfect, and if I let you get damaged in any way because of my carelessness and I couldn't fix you…I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I can't imagine my life without you in it Amu." He confessed, staring up at the ceiling, nervously he tensed a bit.

The small girl beside him buried her face against his chest.

"I mmmmphoooo." came a muffled reply.

"What?" Ikuto asked, looking down at her, unable to understand what was said.

Amu pulled herself closer to his face until her chin rested on his shoulder, that way she wouldn't have to say the embarrassing comment any louder than she needed to.

"I love you." she whispered this time. Pleased, she shifted back down to how she had been, snuggling in close again.

Ikuto let out a sigh of relief that neither had known he'd been holding.

"I love you too." he declared proudly, hugging Amu tightly.

Her eyelids grew heavier and heavier until she couldn't hold them open any longer. Ikuto's warmth and comforting arms wrapped around her had made Amu sleepy. Before drifting off she retrieved one last soft kiss, then easily fell asleep with a smile draped across her lips.

**Monday Morning**

Once again, Amu awoke to an empty bed except for herself. Vision still blurry, she stuck her hand out and fumbled for the switch on the bedside lamp.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

*I wonder where Ikuto is…*

**Normal P.O.V.**

Surrendering her body to the coolness of getting out of the warm bed, Amu climbed out from under the covers.

She rubbed each eye with a fist, yawning and adjusting to the new temperature. Although the heater was on, it still wasn't quite as warm as the poofy, white, comforter she thought. Glancing around the room she spied a piece of paper atop Ikuto's dresser that hadn't been there last night. Lazily, she walked over and picked it up to read.

_Amu, _

_I had to go take care of something. I made you breakfast, it's in the fridge. Help yourself to anything you want. PLEASE be careful, whatever you do._

_Love, Ikuto_

**Amu's P.O.V.**

*What the heck could he have to do this early.* I scanned the room until my eyes found the clock, 6:00 A.M. *And why did he tell me to be careful…he's probably just overreacting, like last night.* I laughed to myself a little, picturing Ikuto all worked up. Then I winced a little as I remembered the sting of the alcohol.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"I don't want to go to school." Amu groaned to the empty house, pouting. She skipped down stairs though, remembering that if they had class Ikuto had to show up at some point. Pleased with her assumption Amu was now in a better mood. Next to the door sat her various bags of clothes and other items that Ikuto had brought in for her.

Stomach grumbling, she decided to check out what he had made, and get dressed after. She walked over to the fridge, gripped the handle, and gave the door a yank. Inside she found a large apple turnover. Resting on top was a small paper folded in half with a heart on it.

Once Amu had finished breakfast, gotten ready for school, and found the house key Ikuto had left her, she skipped out the front door. Then double checked to make sure it was locked. House secure and ready for her day, she walked to school in a hurry. Hoping Ikuto would already be there.

**At Amu's High School**

When the bell for first period rang Amu weaved her way agilely through the crowd, heading in the direction of her homeroom.

"What's the rush?" Kukai caught her by the shoulder and spun her around to face him and Utau, meeting her with a huge grin.

"AHHH! Kukai, you scarred me." Amu looked at him, surprise plain on her face. Utau giggled at Amu's jumpiness. Nowadays, if you found Kukai, you'd found Utau and vise versa. They walked to every class together hand in hand. School wasn't so bad, considering somehow, everyone had gotten the same schedule.

"Looking for Ikuto?" Utau teased, now grinning as wide as Kukai.

"You know where he is?" Amu began to interrogate over eagerly, gripping both Utau's shoulders in her hands.

"I was just kidding, gosh. Didn't you two come to school together?" she asked, seemingly bored by her brothers absence. Amu released Utau's shoulders and let her hands fall back beside her at the reply.

"No, he got up early. All I found was a very unspecific not that said he had to do something." Amu explained disappointedly.

"Hmmm…it's unusual that he ditches anymore." Kukai contributed, actually putting thought into why his friend was gone.

"Who cares? Once he's back we'll wish he's gone again." Utau predicted, boredom now completely apparent in her expression. She dropped Kukai's hand to place both of her's on Amu's hips and spin her back around, giving her a little shove as she began to walk forward too.

Amu's last glimmer of hope was crushed as she entered the classroom to discover Ikuto's seat, empty. She flopped her binder down on the desk next to Nagihiko's and slid into her seat.

The boy had his violet hair swept back in a low ponytail draped over his back, except for a little bit on each side that dangled in front of his shoulders gracefully. He wore black skinny jeans, lace up black boots, and a zip up black sweater.

"Spent the night with Ikuto again." Nagihiko leaned over to whisper in Amu's ear, more of a comment than a question. His lips were curled into a triumphant smirk as he exchanged looks with Kukai and laughed.

Instantly flushed red, Amu frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I bet you don't even know what today is?" Amu came back smugly, raising an eyebrow. It was her turn to smirk now.

"What?" Nagihiko demanded, not being able to bring up anything in his memory.

"The fifth anniversary of when you and Rima started dating." she finished, hitting him low.

"OH CRAP!" Nagihiko exclaimed, shock crossing his face as he was reminded. He stole a glance of Rima, seated across the room. Her golden blonde hair splayed across her back, it was nearly longer than Utau's, always accented by a small red bow. She was to absorbed in whatever she was writing to notice the conversation going on around her though.

"Oooooooh, buuuuuuurrrn." Kukai whisper shouted, dragging out each word for emphasis.

"Hinamori! Fujisaki! Souma! Do you three need to step out for a while until your discussion is through?" the teacher glared at the trio angrily, drawing the attention of the whole class upon them.

Amu twisted until she faced forward and sank down a bit from embarrassment. Nagihiko mimicked her, but didn't slouch at all.

"Nah, I'm cool." Kukai answered cockily, but still in his friendly demeanor. He too faced forward and straightened in his seat though.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I groaned and placed my head in my hands. *He's sooooo getting detention.*

**Normal P.O.V.**

"If you could kindly stay after class Souma san." the teacher finished, returning to his lesson.

Utau shot Kukai an annoyed, but sympathetic glance. He just shrugged and laughed in return. Getting a kick out of his humor getting him into trouble.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

*Uggggghhhhh, class is gonna suck with Ikuto gone…* I drummed my pencil impatiently against my desk, knowing it wouldn't make the day go any faster.

**After School-Normal P.O.V.**

As soon as the school bells rang, ending her time in what seemed like prison without Ikuto, Amu bolted out the gates and down the street towards Ikuto's house before her friends could catch her.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

*I should pick something up for dinner. Tonight I'll cook for Ikuto.*

**Normal P.O.V.**

Amu turned a corner to head towards the grocery store.

*cough, cough* Amu froze in her tracks as she recognized the sound of someone choking and then something splattering.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

*Oh God, why's it always a dark alley? And why's it always me? Ikuto told me to be careful…but what if someone is hurt?* I mentally debated with myself.

**Normal P.O.V.**

After the silent argument with herself Amu's worries got the best of her. She slowly approached the sound, cautiously.

It was dim, cold, and wet in the secluded alley, and it smelled of garbage and blood. Amu couldn't make out the figure slouched against the wall clearly, but she could tell it had it's legs stretched out. As she got closer and her vision adjusted she saw the boy clearly and her chest grew heavy.

A battered Ikuto sat propped up against a wall, right hand pressed firmly against a wound above his left hip, but below his ribcage, as blood flowed from beneath his fingers and dripped off. Also dripping from his nose, the corners of his mouth, and several other cuts.

Despite the dirt and muck he was covered in from the alley, Amu could tell his left cheek was swollen. It looked like someone had hit him really good a couple of times, purple splotches were developing in various other places as well. What worried Amu the most though was the cut that gushed on his side. Ikuto made his best attempt to hide it from her, but was weak and sore.

"What happened" Amu screamed, tears spilling helplessly from her eyes. Now in hysterics, she knelt next to Ikuto, abandoning her school things.

**Bioangel: Ahhhhh the classic cliff hanger.**

**Ikuto: What the hell happened to me?**

**Amu *sniffle, sniffle***

**Bioangel: Don't worry, if I have a good day tomorrow you'll live.**

**Ikuto: WHAT?**

**Bioangel: Soooooo tired…must sleep…**

**Nagihiko: Please R&R, along with any suggestions.**


	7. Precautions & Preparations

**Bioangel: Finally I get to type chapter seven…on a friend's computer.**

**Jaime chan: Shouldn't you be thankful?**

**Bioangel: Yeah yeah yeah thanks, I suppose. By the way if my writing sounds more intelligent Jaime chan is helping me edit now ^.^…Anyway, if you would please Ikuto.**

**Ikuto: *sigh* Bioangel doesn't own Shugo Chara, scrambled eggs, or anything else….**

**Chapter Seven: Precautions & Preparations**

**Later At Ikuto's House**

Amu pressed a piece of fuzzy white gauze onto the stab wound on Ikuto's side, taping the last of it down. Then, she plucked the washcloth out of the bowl of warm water she'd filled, and began dabbing his swollen bottom lip. He winced slightly at the touch, but his facial expression didn't change, although it made Amu pause in her work, not wanting to hurt him.

After insisting on going home, Ikuto had gingerly showered as quickly as possible, made it as far as his bed, and now, completely out of energy, he was at the mercy of Amu. He wore a pair of soft cotton, plaid pajama pants and a navy blue t-shirt that Amu previously had pulled up to chest, to reveal his stomach and side areas so she could treat his wounds as best she knew how.

He took her hand with the washcloth in it, small compared to his own, and repressed it gently to his face to assure her it was hurting…badly.

When she was finished with her mock nurse's treatment, Amu sat back on the edge of the bed and looked down, frowning.

"You still didn't tell me why they beat you up. All I know is they're from Easter, and there's a new leader." Amu pouted in a hushed tone, not sure if she should be hurt by Ikuto's secretiveness, or grateful.

Ikuto placed his hand securely under her chin and tilted it his way, holding it there until she met his gaze.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, pausing with a thoughtful look on his face, "I know this sounds cliché, but it's for your own good. They wanted you, and when they couldn't have that, they settled for me instead."

Amu still wasn't satisfied with the explanation.

"If it's about me shouldn't I know?" she carried on, challenging his judgment.

"Knowing you, if I told you then you'd only be in more danger. From now on, I'm not leaving you're side," he announced, and it was clear by the tone of his voice that he wasn't going to budge another inch, " they can have me…but I'll die before they touch you." his voice grew stronger in his anger.

Amu sighed, knowing she wouldn't get any more out of him, she gave in. She slung both arms around Ikuto's neck and took in the faintest sniff of his scent. He clasped his hands together over the small of her back, holding her on top of him.

**The Next Morning**

When Amu awoke she was cradled between Ikuto's warm unwounded side and arm.

She climbed carefully out of the bed, so she wouldn't wake him, and tiptoed downstairs to make them both something for breakfast.

Soon after she'd started cooking her simple dish of scrambled eggs, one of the few things she could cook without Su's help, Ikuto clambered into the kitchen frantically.

He was relieved as his eyes fell on the pink haired girl in front of his stove. Ikuto engulfed her in a giant hug and pressed his face into her fragrant hair, like he'd done so many times before. She could feel the rise and fall of his shoulders as he inhaled and exhaled.

"What part of 'not leaving your side' didn't you catch?" he questioned, dumbfounded, holding Amu at arms length.

"I-I just got up to make breakfast, jeez." Amu giggled, seeing Ikuto so jumpy and worried for once, instead of herself made her feel strangely; happy to know Ikuto was worried about her.

"Well, we're going to be extremely late for school anyway, so why not skip and do something more interesting?" he tossed the idea at her, meaning one thing, though he was implying something that would no doubt draw a blush from Amu.

"OH CRAP! I forgot we had school today!" Amu spun around to face the clock, choosing to ignore Ikuto's perverse comment, although her face was now pink. 12:30, they'd already missed most of their core classes.

Ikuto grabbed Amu's waist from behind, taking advantage of the situation as it presented itself, clutching her with both arms. She froze, her body suddenly feeling like jelly. Ikuto moved his lips close enough to her neck that she could feel his warm breath on her bare skin. Goosebumps rose up all over her body. He moved his face up a litte, then gently bit the top of her ear.

"Remember that?" Ikuto whispered, referring to when they had first met. (If you don't remember this…go back and read Shugo Chara Again!)

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP! The smoke alarm interrupted before Amu could even think of trying to form useless words which wouldn't stop him anyway. Ikuto released her and moved to the area in front of his sink to switch the smoke alarm off, leaving Amu bright crimson.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Ikuto smirked, pleased with himself. "Let's just get dressed and I'll buy us breakfast; it's not like we're missing anything in the last couple hours of school anyway," he mused, "besides…I think the eggs are dead." *sweat drop* he confirmed, staring at the smoking pan of now crunchy eggs.

**Upstairs**

Amu pulled a soft-pink plaid miniskirt and pink tank top from her bag, along with her undergarments. Ikuto just crossed his arms casually, smirk spreading across his face, and leaned against his dresser, facing Amu. The faintest pink hue showed on her cheeks as she sighed and placed her hands on her hips.

"I've already brushed my teeth and hair and everything, so do I really have to retreat to the bathroom with no need other than getting dressed?" Amu asked, annoyed, although she was a little flattered.

"I don't think so, we can just change here." he feigned stupidity, but kept the smirk.

"Two can play at this game." Amu claimed, but Ikuto just shrugged.

"Okay if that's what you want." he grinned, pulling his shirt from his chest and off of his broad shoulders, revealing Amu's poor excuse of medical knowledge.

"HEY! That's right you're supposed to be hurt," she barked, "do even feel pain?" she asked, exaggerating.

"No, I'm superman," Ikuto just rolled his eyes at her, "it's not that deep." he motioned to the bandage on his side that covered what lay beneath. "And nothing else was especially debilitating, I was just tired from fighting, and it was fun to watch you play nurse." he teased, continuing to strip.

Amu held her cool until Ikuto's hand reached the elastic band of his boxers.

"OKAY! Y-YOU WIN!" she admitted in defeat, covering her eyes with her hand. She could feel the heat emanating from her face. She waited a minute or so, listening to Ikuto laugh. Then she dared to remove her fingers one at a time.

He had already yanked on a pair of fresh black skinny jeans and was working on finding a shirt he liked.

"You can change, I won't look, I promise." he smirked and held up two crossed fingers so she could see them.

Amu knew he wouldn't though; although, he was making his search for a shirt look very professional and serious, she knew the acting was just so she could change.

**At The Restaurant**

"I'll have the number one." Amu told the waitress. The woman took her menu without seeing, unable to tear her gaze from Ikuto.

"Will that be wheat or sourdough toast?" she cooed, not really caring what Amu's decision would be, mesmerized by the boys violet eyes.

"That'll be sourdough, right Amu?" he announced more than asked, moving his gaze to meet hers as he voiced her name.

"Y-yeah." Amu replied nervously, suddenly uneasy with the bouncy blonde's fascination with Ikuto.

"Will that be all?" the woman asked, trying to prolong her presence as long as she could.

"Sounds good." Ikuto confirmed, handing her the menu and flashing a grin that would have any girl practically drooling on the inside.

"Commin right up." she winked at him, and strode back to the kitchen.

When Ikuto returned his attention to Amu he caught her giving the waitress the slightest glare. He leaned a little closer across the table so no one else would hear what he had to say.

"You don't have to be jealous, I go for girls with pink hair, not blondes." he teased, making a fake disgusted face at the mention of blondes, laughing. Amu's mind flashed to the thought of Ikuto and Tadase as a yaoi before deciding that would be officially YUCK.

Amu placed a hand on her chest indignantly.

"I-I am not jealous." she tried to convince herself, even more than she tried to convince Ikuto. He just laughed and leaned back into his seat.

Then the waitress returned with a platter of food. As she bent over to place it on the table Amu swore that one more button was undone on her white blouse.

The fluorescent blush on Amu's face magnified her inferiority, jealousy, and anger that she could no longer hide from even herself. Much less Ikuto. He stared at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Not jealous, eh?" he inquired jokingly.

Amu just grabbed a fork and began stabbing her breakfast, pouting.

When they were finished and Ikuto had paid the bill he secured an arm around Amu's waist and bent down to peck her on the lips aa the waitress passed by.

In the back of her mind, Amu's conscience assured her it was wrong, but even then she couldn't fully deny the smug feeling she felt when she knew the waitress saw that kiss.

Ikuto held the door open for her, as well as several old ladies on their way in.

"What a lovely young man."

"And so polite." two of them crooned to each other as they thanked him.

Amu felt surprisingly proud that Ikuto had manners, even if it was just an act for society. She leaned into his side again and he draped an arm around her shoulders in response.

When they reached the car he opened and closed the door for her before getting in too. As they pulled out of the parking lot, Amu noticed he turned in the wrong direction to be heading home.

Amu rested her chin in her hand and propped it against the side of the door to stare out the window.

"Where are we going?" Amu asked calmly, figuring she'd have to go along with whatever he wanted anyway.

"The mall," his lips twitched, hinting a smirk at whatever thought was running through his mind, "there are a few things you're going to need."

Amu felt her face beginning to heat up.

"Need for what?" she dared to ask.

"Oh, just a trip I'm planning." he kept a casual tone as he glanced at her before returning his vision to the road.

"We're not taking a trip." Amu declared.

"Is that a firm no?" he turned his voice to mock disappointment. Amu crossed her arms.

"Y-yes." she thought she was making herself clear.

"Oh good," Ikuto acted relieved, "I thought you were going to say no again." he grinned in triumph.

"HEY! T-that's not what I meant." Amu tried to protest.

"Too late," Ikuto answered, "we're already here." he finished, pulling into a parking space.

"Uggggh." she groaned, shutting the car door.

"Come on it could be fun," Ikuto implied, wrapping both arms around her waist and pulling her close to his chest, "dressing rooms are very private." he smirked.

"N-not happening." Amu argued weakly, blushing yet again.

Ikuto just laughed and took her hand in his, beginning to walk towards the entrance.

**Inside The Mall**

"No no no no no!" Amu turned on her heals, trying to escape.

"Yes yes yes yes yes," Ikuto grabbed her shoulders, pulling her toward the shop with a hundred different bikinis hanging in the window, "where we're going you'll need a bathing suit." he proceeded in the direction of the shop.

Right before Amu was about to give in and go for it, she heard an unmistakable voice ring out above the chatter of the crowd.

"HEY! So when'd you two plan your day of skipping out?" after all that had happened, Amu was glad to see her over-the-top obnoxious friend.

"We'll have words later." the blonde pointed a slender finger at Ikuto, shooting him a glare. Then dropped Kukai's hand to embrace Amu in a gentle hug.

"Who punched you in the face?" Kukai teased Ikuto. They slapped each other a high five and proceeded with the handshake they'd had since eighth grade.

Ikuto simply shook his head.

"Don't even ask." He played off the incident like nothing, a flawless actor.

"I take it you two are shopping for the trip?" Utau gave Ikuto a questioning stare.

"She knows too?" Amu whined more than asked, as she pouted at Ikuto.

"Well at least I'm not the only one out of the loop." Kukai shrugged, slurping an orange smoothie.

Amu felt a little better knowing Utau hadn't told Kukai either, although Ikuto and her clearly had something planned.

"Shoo shoo, run along now." Utau flicked a dainty wrist Kukai and Ikuto's way, "swimsuit shopping is girl's time." she declared, clutching Amu protectively from behind.

Ikuto and Kukai just glanced at each other and shrugged in unison, but Ikuto gave Amu a sympathetic glance before they left.

Now remembering Utau's skimpy style Amu almost wished she was shopping with Ikuto again.

Utau giggled and pushed Amu into the little shop.

"This one, this one, this one, OH definitely this one." Utau exclaimed, plucking swimsuits off the wrack in Amu's size.

**Amu's POV**

*OH GOD* I thought. *KILL ME NOW* I watched in horror as Utau picked up bikinis that were practically just strings. She handed me the pile and pointed towards the dressing room, blocking my escape with her skinny body.

"March!" she demanded, "And I want to see every one!"

I stepped inside the dressing room and shut the door. They were all just as provocative as the next, so I settled for the first one I grabbed. I was already scarred of the outcome.

When I stepped around the dressing room curtain and did a quick twirl, Utau looked at me thoughtfully and placed her index finger on her chin, left hand on her hip, and I knew then that this was going to be a long shopping experience.

**Later, Normal POV**

By the time Utau had finished, not only had she found Amu a new bathing suit, but a new wardrobe as well. Also, she had redone what they were presently wearing.

Amu wore an extremely short denim skirt with a few fabric ruffles protruding from the bottom, three inch high flip flops, and yet another lacey spaghetti strap. Accessorized with large white rimmed J-Lo glasses and silver bangles.

Utau was clothed in a short sleeved, purple, cheetah print, mini dress, black stiletto heels and black rimmed J-Lo glasses.

To add a dramatic effect, they both wore extremely large, round, sun bonnets, Amu's white, and Utau's tan. Shopping bags hung from both girl's arms; Utau also carried a large, shiny, black, expensive-looking purse.

Even with skimpy clothes the blonde looked beyond high class. She was teaching Amu the "right" way to walk in high shoes as they reached the food court.

Spotting Ikuto and Kukai sitting at a table chatting and eating lunch, Utau linked arms with Amu, despite the shopping bags, and flashed them a grin. Pleased with her "Extreme Makeover Amu Addition".

Ikuto and Kukai caught a glimpse of the girls and their eyes widened in surprise, betraying they're "cool" act.

"Wow!" Ikuto commented, smirking. He looked Amu up and down from head to toe.

"Your sister sure is something." Kukai took in the way Utau looked as she bent over and kissed him on the cheek, knowing he approved.

Utau pulled up chairs for Amu and herself.

"Okay, I got her a bathing suit, and everything else she could possibly need." Utau reported to her brother.

He just looked at Utau for a moment, then raised an eyebrow.

"How much do I owe you?" he asked, reaching for his wallet.

Utau held up both hands and leaned back in her chair.

"Fashion services are free of charge," she grinned, pleased, "Ready for your turn yet?" she asked, staring at his usual black skinny jeans.

"I think one victim is enough for today," Ikuto weaseled his way out of his sister's sinister plan.

"Hm, pity," Utau retorted, "Places to go, things to do." she stood up and began her graceful waltz away, blowing a dramatic kiss Amu's way. Both girls broke out in laughter, and Amu waved her friend goodbye.

Kukai shrugged and looked at Ikuto, picking up his plate to throw away.

"What she wants, she gets." he laughed, grinning and following her.

Amu just giggled a little at how absorbed Kukai really was in her.

"Sorry you had to be subjected to _that_." he gestured towards his departing sister.

"She's not that bad." Amu laughed, placing her hand in Ikuto's as they began to leave as well.

**At School The Next Morning**

"HONOLULU HAWAII?" everyone screamed in unison. They stared in amazement at the plane tickets the Tsukiyomi twins flashed in front of them.

**Jaime chan: Do I get to be part of this?**

**Bioangel: Get out of here I have important things to mention in this space.**

**Ikuto: Pffffftttt**

**Bioangel: What Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: Whatever you say, who cares, I'm going to Hawaii with Amu *smirk***

**Amu: *sweat drop***

**Bioangel: Oh screw it, you guys ruined the point of this…-_-'**

**Utau: R&R *Lolita wink***


End file.
